


Memento mori

by Elsfia



Series: Jim & Jamie [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Jim and Jamie are twins, Name Changes, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: «Помни о смерти», — сказала она. «Смерть как искусство», — тут же промелькнуло в его голове.





	Memento mori

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5839867)

      — Рейчел.  
  
      — Рич.  
  
      В пустующем уголке двора тихо. Сухое, тихое полуутверждение-полувопрос вызывает крайне скупой отклик; только нездорово блестят глаза — это выдаёт.  
  
      Или, может, это просто он слишком хорошо знает, в чём причина.  
  
      Она прячет синяки, цепляясь пальцами за край рукавов, а содранные коленки прикрывает подолом дурацкой клетчатой юбки. Прячет взгляд: тот выдаёт слишком многое. Ему это знакомо очень хорошо.  
  
      Она шмыгает носом, неуклюже, наивно стараясь притвориться, что вовсе не борется со слезами. Попытка трещит по швам в самом зародыше, но сам он ей ничего об этом не говорит. Слышал, что произошло. Знает, что все слышали.  
  
      — А если и мы не родные? — он читает вопрос почти по губам. А может, даже слышит его в своей голове — они думают, всегда думали, одинаково, и поэтому вот у него сомнений не возникает никаких.  
  
      — Чушь, — отрезает он, фыркая: делает вид, что ничего не заметил — так ей будет проще взять себя в руки. — Ты знаешь, что это неправда. Уж это наверняка.  
  
      — Карл, он… — бессвязно лопотать вовсе не в её стиле, и эта слабина исчезает быстро, уступая место жестковатой нотке: — Я  _ненавижу_  его. Он смеётся, всё смеётся над нами, Рич.  
  
      Он щурит глаза, чувствуя отторжение, протестующий порыв и отчаянное непринятие.  
  
      — Не называй меня так, Рейч.  
  
      Она кусает губы и смотрит исподлобья; её сокращение ей тоже не нравится.  
  
      —  _Бру-ук!_  — вдруг глумливо звучит громкий оклик, и издевательская нотка в чужой фамилии тоже бьёт по больному. Нет, слабых мест быть не должно. Издевательская нотка в чуждой ему фамилии потрескивает языками злости, чистой степени ярости, нехарактерной для подростка, и выливается в чугунные слитки тяжёлого, тёмного и окончательно сформировавшегося желания.  
  
      — Мы убьём его, — неожиданно спокойно, однако, обещает он, глядя на приближающуюся компанию.  
  
      — Я выцарапаю ему глаза, — шипит она из-под бока, словно дикий котёнок.  
  
      В этот момент их двое против всего остального мира. Как, впрочем, будет всегда.  
  
      Ну, или ещё очень долгое время.  
  


***

  
  
      — Джеймс, — довольно сообщает он какое-то время спустя, перехватив её под локоть в укромном уголке без людей. Она хмурится, окидывает его беглым взглядом, так же бегло смотрит за спину и всё-таки уточняет:  
  
      — Что «Джеймс»?  
  
      — Теперь зови меня так, — он старается, но всё же не может скрыть, как его распирает от самодовольства. — Ричарда больше не существует. Больше не вспоминай.  
  
      Она смотрит на него серьёзно-внимательно целых пару секунд, словно взвешивая эту новость, и что-то в её глазах как будто подугасает. Перемена почти не видна, но он знает её слишком хорошо. Впрочем, она слишком хорошо научилась притворяться.  
  
      Маленькая ухмылка кривит уголок губ, когда она оценивающе окидывает его взглядом с головы до ног, теперь уделяя этому больше времени.  
  
      — Тебе идёт, — выносит она заключение, и он впервые не может сказать наверняка, есть ли в её интонации фальшивая нотка, или так нарочно прозвучал тихий аккорд.  
  
      —  _Джеймс_ , — повторяет она уже с большим воодушевлением, и взгляд становится лукавым-лукавым, как будто перемены и не было. — Чертовски сексуальное имя, должна признать.  
  
      Он целует её, вжимая в стенку, и она отвечает так же рьяно и пылко. Она податливо отвечает на его прикосновения и, как обычно, попеременно выхватывает инициативу, и в дальнейшем тоже ведёт себя как всегда.  
  
      Только он чувствует, хорошо ощущает на уровне чуточку выше подсознания, что его имя значило для неё больше, чем для него самого. Или, может, дело было в самом сходстве, что связывало их, как амальгама — реальность и отражение.  
  
      Рейчел терпеть ненавидит, когда её называют Рейч, и, кажется, начинает постепенно ненавидеть и полное имя. Дело душевного родства вовсе не в именах и порой даже не в крови, но она определённо чувствует это иначе.  
  
      У него не получается заставить её понять.  
  


***

  
  
      — Тебе теперь нужна и другая фамилия? — подтрунивает она в очередной раз, как будто с наслаждением наступая на те же грабли, и по ней действительно сложно понять, не доставляет ли ей эта тема мазохистское удовольствие.  
  
      — Ещё думаю, — коротко отвечает он, не отрываясь от ноутбука, хотя для себя он решил всё давно. Не нашёл только подходящей замены. Повисает молчание, затягивается, как мыльный пузырь, который только-только выдувается из колечка, и, как мыльный же пузырь, оно через пару мгновений лопает.  
  
      — Я тоже больше не хочу быть Рейчел, — заявляет она негромко, но с отчётливой претензией в голосе, а затем мягко забирает компьютер из его рук и пересаживается к нему на колени. — Рейчел не стало вместе с Ричардом.  
  
      — Ну что ж, — он не возражает, да и возражать незачем. Её пальчики поглаживают его шею у основания волос, и он на секунду медлит со словами. — И кем же ты хочешь быть?  
  
      — Я хочу быть тобой. Мы всегда были  _вместе_.  
  
      — Ты это я, — беззлобно фыркает он. — Этого ничто не изменит. Только не после всего, через что мы прошли. И что вместе  _сделали_.  
  
      Им не нужно говорить о том, что осталось позади. Долгая вереница событий и обстоятельств, спланированных и случайных, которая сделала их теми, кто они есть теперь. Новыми людьми. Которым, однако, никогда не выжечь из памяти прошлое.   
  
      —  _Memento mori_ , — чуть улыбается она, сладко подшёптывая на ухо, прикусывает мочку, играясь, раздразнивает, и ему остаётся только уступить, принять её затею. Он поглаживает в ответ её бёдра, а она резво, сноровисто расстёгивает пуговицы рубашки — пальцы знают своё дело, она даже не отдаёт себе в том отчёта. Она целует, целует импульсивно-самозабвенно, пока не начинают сжиматься лёгкие.  
  
      — …а смерть — это  _искусство_ , — с готовностью подхватывает он вместе с глотком воздуха и улыбается, улыбается так, что безумная искорка попадает в её глаза и разгорается в озорное пламя. Она подталкивает его лечь на спину и следом не отстаёт.  
  
      — Искусство убивать, — довольно бормочет он ей в губы, перекатывая слова на её язык со своего. Одним выдохом, одним вдохом.  
  
      —  _Мори-арти_.  
  
      Вместе с одеждой шуршит смешок. В глазах друг друга всё чётко, как чёрным по белому, и нет нужды ничего говорить, но губы сами растягиваются в усмешке, а вердикт так и просится стать озвученным:  
  
      — Нам подходит.  
  
      Она склоняется над ним, по-кошачьи выгибая спину, и концы светлых прядей щекочут его лицо. Щекотка пробегает по шее, танцует на груди и скользит ниже по животу. Он запрокидывает голову.  
  
      В тот вечер им больше не до разговоров.  
  


***

  
  
      Когда всё идёт наперекосяк (начинания такого рода — это сложно и смертельно опасно, кому бы ни знать), он пытается принять мысль, что всё вот так и закончится. Скучно, банально и прямо-таки безумно просто, как роль второстепенного персонажа в дешёвом кино.  
  
      Эффектно же, как в дешёвом кино, подмога приходит чуть ли не в последний момент. Она всегда стреляла лучше него — незваные гости, не ждавшие подкрепления, стали лёгкой мишенью. Она стреляла на поражение. Чтоб уж наверняка.  
  
      — Нам нужно бежать отсюда, — деловито заявляет она, проверяя тела на признаки жизни. Он только кивает, потому что и сам это знает; давно знал. Нужно было уходить раньше.  
  
      Она склоняется над одним из убитых с изяществом пантеры и ловко подцепляет с пола оружие. И выпрямляется, резким порывом закидывая назад непослушные светлые волосы.   
  
      — Я выбрала, — внезапно объявляет она совершенно будничным тоном, откручивая от пистолета глушитель. — Выбрала имя. Пускай это будет Джейми.  
  
      — Джейми, — повторяет он.  _Должен признать_ , хочется ему подколоть её,  _это весьма сексуальное имя._  
  
      — Джим, — коротко кивает в ответ она с маленькой ухмылкой на губах.  
  
      Она точно знает, о чём он думает. Как и всегда.  
  
      Как и ещё очень долгое время.


End file.
